


Baby, Say You'll Always Keep Me

by coffeecupsandrain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecupsandrain/pseuds/coffeecupsandrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in Louis' arms and can't help worrying about what that might mean for the two of them.</p><p>(A short fic based on Truly Madly Deeply)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Say You'll Always Keep Me

_I hope I’m not a casualty_

_Hope you won’t get up and leave_

_Might not mean that much to you_

_But to me it’s everything_

_Everything_

 

Harry woke up to small arms around his waist and calm breathing mingling with his, humming contently as he cuddled closer.

The calm air was only disrupted when the previous day flashed back to him and his eyes shot open to exam the boy in front of him, gaping at Louis in disbelief.

The boy he’d pined after for months was actually in bed with him. His best friend. Fuck, his best friend.

The details of their day together played through his head and he smiled at the memory of milkshakes and flirty jokes. Somehow they’d ended up back at Harry’s, kissing as if their lives had depended on it and falling into bed.

Now though, he wished things hadn't been so abrupt because he's not sure what they are anymore. Just friends who hooked up once? Friends with benefits?

Or could it have been what he'd always hoped for and Louis would wake up and kiss Harry senseless and Harry would finally be able to call him his boyfriend?

Overcome with thoughts, he decided he needed to think about this rationally without beautiful Louis lying in front of him and clouding his thought. He slipped out of Louis' grip, smiling happily when Louis made a distressed noise at the loss of contact and tried to cuddle into a now absent Harry. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and padded quietly to the kitchen, putting a kettle on. He knew that, no matter how this went, Louis would still need his morning tea.

Harry leaned against the counter and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. He thought about his course of action, wondering if he should put all of his cards on the table for Louis to see. Maybe he’d wake Louis up with a kiss and explain to him how he’d fallen for him so fast and was crazily falling even more every minute he knew him since. Maybe he could ask Louis if he’d let him keep falling.

He reconsidered the implications of all that and thought up a new plan. Maybe he could just wake Louis up in a normal platonic way, just throw a pillow at him and tell him to get up and make his own tea. Maybe even tease him about his morning breath to really make things more casual.

He felt like a chicken for even thinking about swallowing his feelings any longer, but before he could beat himself up about it, the kettle screeched loudly, signalling that the water was heated up. He quickly went about turning it off and grabbing mugs, thoughts having moved on to all the cute ways he could wake Louis up so they could talk.

He’d just started settling down and humming sappy love songs when he was hit with the thought that it could’ve just been an accidental fling to Louis. Of course, they weren’t drunk, but that didn’t mean it meant something. He'd been in love with Louis forever, sure, but that certainly didn't mean Louis loved him back.

Harry was just considering running out of his own apartment when he felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I could literally hear you over-thinking this all the way to the bedroom, Haz. Come here," Louis said soothingly, "Wait, actually, could you maybe finish making the tea first? I just- well, it's like 10 am, so."

Harry laughed brightly and turned to kiss Louis on the forehead, finally thinking that maybe things would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 1D fic I've ever written, so I'm pretty nervous about posting it. Feedback is appreciated.  
> You can find me at eveningchanges.tumblr.com if you’d like. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
